Dark Yoshi
Dark Yoshi is a wrestler currently working in MFGG Wrestling. His theme song is "Survive" By Rise Against. Early career Dark Yoshi had his first match when he defeated Zasshou in a Casket Match, And his first title match occurred the night after when he lost a Triple Threat Match for the MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship. Later on, He decided to enter the tag team fray with Press Start, and together, they had created X-Degeneration, Which would soon become one of the most powerful forces in the federation. DY and Press Start were devastated in a round-robin tournament with an 0-4 record. However, Light would soon shine for these two when Zasshou and Captain Jeff Silvers joined and won the tag titles themselves. Supposed Death After Suigi joined XD, he became enraged after Dark Yoshi eliminated him from a battle royale (Thusly creating Blood Suigi) Suigi, now as Blood Suigi, Challenged Dark Yoshi to an I Quit Match for the SVH Championship. The match never officially ended, as Suigi ran a semi truck into the car he threw DY into. DY's body wasn't found, leading many to believe that he was dead. This quickly changed as cryptic notes were sent, all of which directed at the World Championship. At End of Days, DY returned and cashed in his Money in the Bank, to win the World Championship. WiiVolution After XD's Quiet Disband, DY was on his own for only a short while, as Suigi and Julio Cesar F founded WiiVolution. This faction was very short-lived after Suigi set the Ultimatum "If WiiVolution does'nt dominate, it will disband." It didn't, and the faction quietly died. The Ultimate Legion After a long time of no action in the Fed, DY sent messages to Doc Wario and Julio Cesar F inviting them to join a faction that he called "The Ultimate Legion" This faction was quite successful, until X-Degeneration was revived. XD had four members to the Legion's three. DY sent a message to an anonymous stranger, this stranger was later revealed to be Uber n00ber. After a long feud, The Legion was ultimately defeated. Rebirth of XD DY left the Legion after Julio was gunning at DY's MFGG Internet Championship. DY wandered as a loner for a bit, and then Press Start left XD. Jeff Silvers sent an invitation at DY, and after a small feud with Julio, DY joined XD. Today, DY has said that he has something up his sleeve for MFGG Epoch Rising Championships and accomplishments *'AWN Wrestling' **AWN Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *'MFGG Wrestling' **Undisputed World Championship (1 Time/Current) **IPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **MFGG Internet Championship (2 time) **MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship (3 time) **MFGG Tag Team Championship (4 time) - with Captain Jeff Silvers (1), Julio Cesar F (1), and Suigi (2) **MFGG United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Suigi **MFGG World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **XD Championship (1 time) **First Classic Grand Slam Champion **Mr. Money in the Bank (I) **Co-founder of X-Degeneration, WiiVolution, and The Ultimate Legion **Creator of Chaos in the Cages, Elemental Cage Deathmatch, Dark Fortress Match, and Cage of Shadows. **Booker pro tempore (served as booker from January 14 to 16 while Captain Jeff Silvers was unavailable) **First Deluxe Grand Slam Champion (First to win every single title in the e-fed.) Category:Wrestlers Category:MFGGers